Haywire (A Harry Styles Fanfic)
by PhoramBhavsar
Summary: Gold and Harry have been the best of friends since as long as they can remember. She is a smart, sassy and self dependent girl. The person who she is the closest with is Harry. He secretly loves Gold but he is keeping his feelings to himself as he doesn't want it to affect his friendship with her. When there comes a new character in their lives, it starts to get haywire.
1. The Beginning

It was a regular autumn day. Gold walked out of her class, lost in thought. The mild breeze blew a short strand of hair in front of her eyes. She swept back her hair irritatedly. She hated whenever her hair came all over her face like this. Gold was a college student, very keen on her studies and a favourite of all the teachers. She was of a fair complexion and had long black hair that reached till her waist. Her parents were immigrants from India but now they had acquired the citizenship in England. Gold was born in Southampton. She was a tomboy sort of girl. She was smart, sassy and independent.

Gold saw a tall, dark haired boy walking towards her and her face lit up immediately. It was her best friend, Harry Styles.

'Harold!' she called out his name and waved to him. Harry saw her and his handsome face broke into a dimpled smile.

'Where have you been all day?' he pouted at Gold.

'Oh, I was in the college only! In the lectures, as usual. What about you, Styles?' she said grinning at him.

'I was in the lectures as well but you could have at least come for lunch,' he snapped back at her.

'Whoa boy! Calm down. I was completing my notes for the next class,' she said.

'So, you skipped lunch altogether?' he yelled.

'Yeah. So, one can skip a meal once in a while. What's the big deal in that?' she yelled back at him.

'Jesus, Gold! You are impossible!' he threw up his hands in air.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say,' she said sarcastically.

'Now, if you're done being sassy, let's go get something to eat,' he said in a somewhat softer tone.

'Alright,' she gave in as she was feeling the mice running in her belly.

'So, where do you want to eat?' he asked her.

'Let's go get some pizza. I am starving,' she answered.

'Okay, as you say,' They went to a Pizzeria near the campus. It was one of her favourite places.

'What shall we order?' she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

'Pizza, duh!' he giggled at her.

'Very smart of you Mr. Styles,' she said laughing.

The waiter appeared to take their order.

'Two medium tomato onion pizza with extra cheese,' Harry ordered for them both.

'Anything else, sir?' the waiter asked politely.

'Yes. Add one coke, too,' she said sweetly to the waiter.

'Sure, miss,' the waiter nodded.

'How many times do I have to tell you that soda is not good for your health, Gold?' he asked her angrily.

'Aww... Chill out man! It's not gonna kill me or something like that,' she replied to him cheekily.

'Don't talk about dying! You know that I hate it when you talk about dying,' he said a little too harshly.

'Hey, I am sorry. I promise I won't talk about it. Smile a little now,' she said, placing her hand over his.

'Good,' he replied curtly and gave her a small smile.

Harry loved his best friend Gold but he hadn't told her that because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. They had known each other since they were kids. They lived next door. There is an interesting story of how they became friends. One day, Gold lost her teddy bear, Mr. Scotty in the backyard. Her mother threw it out as she was irritated of the teddy bear as Gold took it everywhere with her all day. Her mother, Mrs. Patel wanted to throw it in the dustbin that was lying outside the backyard but somehow she missed it and it landed straight into the neighbour's backyard. A little boy was playing there and it landed beside him. He picked it up and examined it. He had never seen it before. He thought the teddy bear had landed out of the sky and it was a gift for him from the God. He took it and put it along with his toys.

Meanwhile, Gold was searching for his beloved Mr. Scotty. She looked everywhere in the house, in the backyard, and in the postbox, also. But she couldn't find her teddy bear. Her mother was seeing all this but she didn't say a word.

'Mummy, have seen Mr. Scotty? I can't find him,' Gold asked her mum.

'No, honey. I haven't seen Mr. Scotty,' her mum told her.

'Where did Mr. Scotty go?' she said in a small voice.

'You must have left him somewhere,' her mother answered. Gold started to cry.

'But I want my teddy back,' Gold managed to say in between the sobs.

'Grow up now Gold! You can't take your teddy bear everywhere,' her mother said angrily.

Gold stared at her mother as if she had told her to eat green chilies. Her face fell and she went to her room. That same night, Gold and her parents had gone for dinner to Mrs. Styles' place as she had invited them.

Gold was still upset about losing Mr. Scotty but her father convinced her to go with them and promised to buy her another teddy bear.

'But it won't be same as my Mr. Scotty!' Gold pouted.

'I'll find you a teddy bear that looks exactly like Mr. Scotty,' Gold's father comforted her.

Gold shook her head but went with her parents to Mrs. Styles' place for dinner.

'What a pleasure to see you, Mrs. and Mr. Patel! Please come inside,' Mrs. Styles greeted them.

A little curly haired boy of almost the same age as Gold appeared in the doorway as Gold entered the house after her parents.

'Harry, say hello to Mrs. and Mr. Styles and their lovely daughter,' Mrs. Styles instructed her son to greet the guests.

'Hello,' little Harry said shyly.

'Hello Harry, nice to meet you,' Mrs. Styles said to him as Mr. Patel nodded to him.

'Hello,' Gold said awkwardly in a tiny voice.

'Hello sweetheart, what is your name?' Mrs. Styles asked little Gold.

'Gold,' she said and blushed a little.

'You have got a lovely name, honey,' Mrs. Styles said sweetly to Gold. Gold blushed and smiled a little.

'Harry, why don't you show Gold yours toys?' Mrs. Styles asked her son.

'Okay, mum,' Harry nodded.

'Go with Harry, honey,' Mrs. Patel coaxed her daughter.

Gold went along with Harry reluctantly. Harry led her to his room. He showed her his toy train, his lego bricks, his puzzles, and his cars. Gold didn't seem very interested. Then Harry went opened a cupboard and took out the teddy bear that he had found that day in his backyard. Gold's face lit up as soon as she saw her beloved Mr. Scotty.

'This is the teddy bear that I found today when I was playing in the backyard,' Harry said showing the teddy bear proudly to Gold.

'Mr. Scotty!' Gold exclaimed with pleasure.

'Who is Mr. Scotty?' Harry asked, confused.

'He is my teddy bear. His name is Mr. Scotty,' Gold replied proudly.

'Oh! But how can he be yours? I found it in my backyard,' Harry said impatiently as he really liked that teddy bear.

'I had lost him today and I searched for him all over my house, but I couldn't find him. Now I know why. You had Mr. Scotty all the day,' Gold shouted at Harry.

'I didn't steal him! Mr. Scotty landed in my backyard. Do you understand?' Harry shouted back at her.

'I didn't say that you stole Mr. Scotty. But he is mine. So, give my teddy bear back to me now,' Gold demanded.

Harry refused to return Mr. Scotty back. Gold's face fell. Then all of a sudden, tears started rolling down her plump cheeks. Harry didn't like to see people cry.

'Hey! Why are you crying? Please don't cry,' Harry pleaded to her. But she continued to sob.

Harry's heart melted to see her crying. So, he decided to give her Mr. Scotty back.

'Here, you can keep Mr. Scotty. Now stop crying. Okay?' he said softly.

'Really?' Gold asked in amazement.

'Yeah, really,' he replied curtly.

'Aww... You are so nice!' Gold said with awe.

Gold hugged Harry and said thank you to him. Harry blushed at this sudden display of affection. No girl had ever hugged him.

'You're welcome,' he mumbled.

'You are so nice! Thank you so much for returning Mr. Scotty to me. I love him so much!' Gold gushed.

'Oh, that's alright,' Harry said a little sadly as he liked the teddy bear, too and wanted to keep him for himself.

Gold saw the saddened look on Harry's face.

'You can come to play with Mr. Scotty if you want to,' she said.

'Yes. I will come to play with Mr. Scotty. I like him,' Harry replied.

'So, let's become friend,' Harry suggested shyly.

'No, I don't make friends!' she said.

'Why?,' he asked, intimidated by the refusal.

'Because I don't like people. They are not always nice,' she said like she were a wise old lady.

'Okay,' Harry said.

He was hurt because of what she had said. She felt guilty and decided to take back her words.

'But you are nice,' Gold said, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled back at her and extended his hand. 'Friends?' he asked.

'Friends,' Gold confirmed, shaking his hand.

They became very good friends after that. Years passed by, and they grew up. As they were growing up, Harry fell in love with his best friend, Gold but he didn't express his feelings to her as he was afraid to lose her.


	2. The Background

Harry and Gold drove back home in Gold's car after finishing their meal. They drove to college in each other's cars alternately. Gold was feeling sleepy so Harry drove her car.

'So, where are the X-Factor auditions this year?' Gold asked.

'London,' Harry said.

'I'll come with you,' she said.

'Really?" he asked, surprised.

'Yes, of course,' she confirmed.

'That would be great!' he said beaming at her.

'And when will we have to go?' she inquired.

'First week of June, most probably,' Harry answered.

'Oh, so seems like I won't be celebrating my birthday this year also as always,' Gold smirked.

'Do you really think that I won't celebrate your 21st birthday?' Harry asked, a little hurt.

'No, may be we will,' she winked at Harry.

'That's like my girl!' he grinned showing his adorable dimples.

'It's good that we won't be in town, though. You know that I never celebrate my birthday with my folks,' Gold said, hostility apparent in her voice.

'Yeah, I know right. Don't worry. This birthday will be better, I promise,' Harry assured his best friend.

'Sounds good,' Gold said, smiling at him graciously.

Harry pulled over in Gold's driveway and parked her car there.

'See you in the evening,' he said to her.

'Yep,' she nodded and started walking towards the backyard.

'Well, well! Look who bothered to come back home after all!' Gold's mother taunted her as she entered the kitchen through the back door.

'You should be thankful that I came back home, after all!' Gold retorted back at her mother.

'Don't talk to me in that tone!' Mrs. Patel said raising her voice.

'Well, then don't bother to talk to me if you don't like being talked to in that tone!' Gold said acidly.

'Look at yourself! You are getting worse day by day,' Mrs. Patel said sharply.

'I am what I am. I'm not gonna change myself just because you don't approve of the way I am,' Gold said, her face turning red with anger.

'It's pointless to say anything to you. I wish that you would understand that I wish only the best for you,' her mother shouted at Gold.

'Thank you so much for your concern, mother. But I can manage just fine on my own,' Gold shouted back at her while climbing two steps at a time to her room upstairs.

Gold slammed the door shut behind her and threw herself on her bed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she hid her face in the pillow. She hated whenever her mother passed judgmental comments about her. She wanted to get out of this place. Harry was the only person who understood her completely. He never judged her, no matter what she did and he had always been there for her.

'I am glad that I have Harry in my life,' Gold thought gratefully.

Gold remembered the time that she had spent with her best friend, Harry. They studied together, played together, watched stupid movies together and practically did almost everything together. They were inseparable. Gold remembered how Harry gave her birthday presents even if she didn't celebrate her birthdays. She didn't date anyone as she had a big problem trusting people. Many boys had tried to woo her in her school days but none could win her heart. Whenever a guy asked her to go out, she simply turned him down. "Why don't you ever date, Gold?", Harry used to ask her. "Why don't you date, Harold?", Gold would ask Harry in return. "Because I haven't found the perfect girl, yet.", he would reply. "Same here, Harry.", she would answer to wind up the discussion.

Harry rang the doorbell of Gold's house. Mrs. Patel opened the door.

'Hello, Harry,' she smiled at him.

'Good evening, Mrs. Patel,' Harry said.

'Do come inside,' Mrs. Patel stepped aside to let Harry in. Harry walked in the house, his eyes searching the living room to find Gold.

'Gold is upstairs in her room,' Mrs. Patel told him as if she had read his mind.

'Oh, okay,' Harry said as he walked towards the staircase. He ran through the stairs and knocked on Gold's door.

'What do you want now, mother?' Gold yelled from inside.

'Hey, it's me,' Harry said softly. Gold opened the door slowly and peeked out.

'I am sorry. I thought it was my mother,' she said in a small voice.

'It's alright,' he nodded and stepped inside Gold's room.

'Have you been crying, Gold? Is everything okay?' Harry asked concerned as he shut the door.

'Yeah,' Gold replied looking away from him.

'Look at me. Tell me what happened,' Harry demanded. He hated to see Gold cry.

'It's nothing really. I just got in an argument with mother,' she said meekly.

'You know what Gold, you show that you don't care what your parents say about you from the outside but actually you do care about their opinion. Otherwise you won't be crying in your room alone like this,' Harry said.

'May be I do. But I don't show it because I hate it how they want to control each and everything in my life,' she said as fresh tears started to pour down from her eyes.

'Hey, please don't cry again. I am sorry,' Harry said wiping her tears away.

'It's not your fault,' Gold gave him a weak smile.

'You look tough like a rock but you're very tender at heart. And I know it. I can understand, Gold. Everything will be fine one day,' he assured her.

'Oh, may be it will. But I just hate this place, I don't like to live with my parents. I feel so suffocated here,' Gold said frustrated.

'Hmm... So, what should we do about it?' Harry asked, pretending to look thoughtful.

'Well, I can find a job after my graduation and I can rent an apartment and move out of here,' Gold explained her future plans to her best friend.

'Interesting,' Harry said, grinning at her.

'What's so funny?' Gold asked him.

'Oh, nothing really. Just my big girl planning to move out and living on her own,' he said smiling goofily.

'It would be better for me I guess,' Gold said.

'Yes, of course. It will be good for you. But I will miss you so much! You won't forget about me, will you?' he asked in a small voice.

'Never! I could never forget about you Harry. You are the only person I trust,' Gold said, hugging Harry tightly.

'Good to know that,' Harry whispered, hugging her back.

'Come on, now! Snap out of your sad mood,' Harry said as they broke away from their hug.

'Yeah,' Gold said with a smile.

'Actually I had come here to ask you about our London trip. We have to leave town on 4th June. Do you want to go by train or by air?' Harry asked her.

'Train would be fun. What say?' she asked.

'Yeah. I'll book the tickets for us then. And we'll have to stay there for at least three days,' Harry informed her.

'Cool. But I want to see London, too. So, could we stay for a couple more days?' Gold asked dreamily.

'Sure thing,' Harry laughed.

'Let's go downstairs and tell your mum about it,' he suggested.

'Hell, no! I am an adult now, I can go wherever I please,' she protested.

'But we should tell her, don't you think?' he tried to persuade her.

'Okay. But you tell her. I don't want to talk to her right now,' she said agreeing with him reluctantly.

'Good. Come downstairs with me now,' Harry said, opening the door. Gold followed Harry as they climbed down the stairs.

'Harry, Gold! Would you like some tea?' Mrs. Patel asked them cheerfully.

'Yes, please,' Harry replied.

'Yes, mother,' Gold nodded along.

'Mrs. Patel, I wanted to ask your permission about something,' Harry said cautiously.

'Yes, tell me,' Mrs. Patel said as she handed them both mugs of tea.

'Actually, the X-Factor auditions are in London this year, on 4th June,' Harry went on saying as Gold glared at him.

'And I would like if Gold could come along with me as mum won't be able to come,' Harry continued, ignoring Gold.

'Oh, but didn't you audition last year, Harry?' Mrs. Patel asked.

'I was planning to go for the auditions last year but I couldn't go as the semester finals got delayed,' Harry clarified.

'Oh, I see. I have no problem if she wants to go,' Mrs. Patel said plastering a fake smile on her face.

'Thank you, Mrs. Patel,' Harry said politely.

'So, how long will you be gone?' Mrs. Patel inquired.

'Mostly 4-5 days. I will book the tickets,' Harry said enthusiastically.

'I just remembered that Gold's birthday would be then. Wouldn't you miss being with your family on your birthday, Gold?' Gold's mother asked as she was hurt about her daughter not being present on her birthday.

'Oh, mother! It's not that much of a big deal! And I even don't celebrate my birthdays, remember?' Gold said harshly.

'Alright then. And Harry, you two could stay at my sister's place in London if you want to,' Mrs. Patel said looking at Harry.

'Um, I was thinking about staying in an hotel. But Gold could stay at her aunt's place if she wants to,' Harry said hesitantly.

'No mother, we will stay in hotel. I don't want to go to her place,' Gold said putting an end to the discussion.

'Okay, as you wish,' Mrs. Patel said.

'Let's go to your place and get our remaining work done, Harry,' Gold said standing up as she placed her mug on the table.

'Bye, Mrs. Patel. And thanks you once again,' Harry said as he walked behind Gold. Mrs. Patel stared in dismay as she looked at her daughter barging out of the door.


	3. The Confrontation

'Hello, love,' Mrs. Styles greeted Gold warmly as Harry and Gold entered Harry's house.

'Hello, Anne. How are you?' Gold said, hugging Mrs. Styles.

'I am good, dear,' Mrs. Styles said.

'So, will you go to London with Harry? I wanted to go but I can't as the bank's audits and annual meetings will be then. So, I can't take a leave,' she explained to Gold.

'Oh, yes. That's not a problem, I'll go with Harry.", Gold nodded.

'That's good then. He will be alright if you would be going with him,' Harry's mother heaved a sigh of relief.

'Oh, come on mum! I am not a child!' Harry protested as if he were hurt but he was biting his lip to suppress his grin.

'Yes, of course you're a child Harold and I can entrust you with Gold,' his mother said laughing.

'Don't worry, ma'am. I'll take good care of your child,' Gold said and then she burst out laughing.

'If you two are done making fun of me, we would finish our work,' Harry said.

'Sure, sure,' Gold agreed with him in a mocking tone.

'You will stay for dinner, won't you honey? I'll make your favourite pasta for you,' Mrs. Styles asked Gold.

'Yes, I'll stay till dinner. Thank you, Anne,' Gold said as she followed Harry.

Gold sat on the edge of Harry's bed as Harry took a chair opposite her.

'Let's finish it today only so we don't have to bother about it when we prepare for our semester finals,' Harry said pulling out the text books from his bookshelf.

'Yeah. I don't get it. Why do we have to write assignments even in the final semester? It's so boring!' Gold complained.

'Look, who's talking! The great Miss Gold, who always gets the maximum points for her assignments!' Harry exclaimed.

'Haha... Very funny. Now, go get your laptop, I forgot to bring along mine,' Gold said crinkling her nose.

'Yeah, sure,' Harry said as he bent to pull his laptop out of his bag.

'Here you go,' he said as he turned the laptop's power on.

'How much did we finish last time?' Gold asked as she went through the notes that she had prepared for the assignment.

'Till the pros of Digital Publishing,' Harry answered as he checked the word file in his computer.

'Okay, so now we go with the cons,' Gold said flipping through the pages of the books that she had marked.

'Okay, let's start with this. Sometimes the author/writer of the literary work doesn't get proper recognition for his/her work. Also, the stories are leaked before they are published many times,' Gold dictated as Harry typed away.

'The author/writer does not receive the appropriate amount of royalty and many a times nothing as the royalty payment at all,' Gold went on.

'There is a lot of pressure on the writer as the new chapters of the story have to be published either day-to-day or in a very short time period otherwise the readers will lose interest,' she added another point.

'There is no role of a literary agent, a publisher or a book-seller whatsoever here and hence, their business decreases,' Gold finished.

'Alright, so we are done with the cons. And now, the summary remains,' she said yawning.

'Give some ideas for the summary,' Gold said to Harry as she straightened her back.

'Okay, so you want to favour Digital publishing or oppose it?' Harry asked.

'Hmm... I think the more practical approach would be neither favour nor oppose it. Just state the facts, you know,' Gold replied as she started scribbling the points for the summary in her notepad.

'Harry, can you please get me a glass of water?' Gold asked Harry.

'Yup, sure,' Harry said getting up from the chair.

'Mum, where are the glasses?' Harry asked his mother as he couldn't find them at their usual place in the cupboard.

I changed their place. They are in the cabinet now,' Anne replied.

'Okay, got it,' Harry said, pouring water in the glass.

'Did you ask Gold to go with you to London, Harry?' Anne asked her son.

'Why, no mum! I hadn't even mentioned that I was going to London for the auditions. She asked to come along herself,' Harry replied.

'Oh, I see,' his mother said.

'Why do you ask, mum? Do you have a problem if she comes along?' Harry asked, wondering why his mother was asking such questions all of a sudden.

'No, of course not. Why would I have any problem if Gold were to go with you? It is good that she would be accompanying you. I was just worried for you,' Anne said, her concern for her son evident in her voice.

'Worried for me? Why would that be, mum?' Harry asked, confused.

'I was wondering how you'll cope up spending so much time with Gold alone,' Anne expressed her concern.

'What do you mean? Spending time alone with Gold? It's not that we're going somewhere for the first time. I don't get it why you're worried about me. There is no reason to...,' Harry said.

'Because you love Gold, Harry! That's what worries me,' Anne said abruptly before Harry could finish his sentence.

'What?!' the glass of water slipped out of Harry's hand as he asked in a strangled voice. The glass shattered into pieces as it smashed on the floor.

As Gold was wondering what took Harry so long to come back, she heard the sound of the breaking of the glass.

'What happened?' she asked as she rushed into the kitchen.

'Oh, nothing. The glass slipped from Harry's hands ', Anne informed Gold as Harry was standing still in shock.

'Oh, I'll pick the pieces up,' Gold said as she took out the broom from the closet.

'I'll do it dear,' Anne said.

'No, no. I'll do it,' Gold said as she started to put the pieces of broken glass into the dust pan.

'Careful!' Harry spoke up as he broke out of his trance.

'Yeah,' Gold answered as she finished putting the broken glass in the bin.

'Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes,' Anne said as Gold put the broom back in the closet.

'No problem. We'll finish our work till then,' Gold smiled at Anne.

'What has happened to you? Are you alright? You look white as a sheet,' Gold asked Harry as they settled down on the bed in his room again.

'Oh no, nothing. Don't worry about me. I'm okay,' Harry replied hurriedly.

'Really? Here, let me check,' Gold said as she put her hand on Harry's cold forehead. Harry shivered from Gold's touch.

'You don't have fever. But you are cold and you shivered, too,' Gold said with concern.

'I'm perfectly alright. Let's finish our work,' Harry mumbled.

'Okay. I've written down the points for the summary. Give me the laptop, I'll type it,' Gold said.

'No, I'll do it,' Harry said, taking the computer away from Gold's hands.

'Okay,' Gold gave in.

'The first and foremost benefit of Digital Publishing is its speed and its widespread reach to the readers all over the world,' Gold started to dictate the summary.

'Then the author/writer can communicate more with the readers and the readers can also give their opinion and suggestions,' she continued.

'The author/writer can rid himself/herself from dealing with the literary agent and publisher. Also, the author/writer doesn't have to send the manuscript to the publishers and wait till his/her work gets published. The readers sometimes get to read for free or by paying very nominal amount,' she mentioned.

Gold stopped to ponder over the summary for a while. Harry stared at her face. He admired that how beautiful her heart-shaped face looked, how perfect her dark, arched eyebrows were, how her eyes gleamed when she talked about something that she loved, and how irresistible her full lips were.

'Hello?' Harry snapped out of his daydream as Gold waved her hands in front of his face.

'Yeah,' Harry spoke up.

'Where were you lost, Harold?,' Gold asked scrunching her nose.

'Oh, into the Neverland,' Harry teased Gold.

'Haha... Now come back to planet Earth, Peter Pan,' Gold said as she laughed to herself.

'Let's start again. Only 2-3 points are remaining now,' Gold instructed.

'Yep, sure. Let's get done with this assignment,' Harry said, picking up his laptop again.

'As mentioned earlier, there are issues like delayed or no royalty payment, piracy of the literary works and leaking of the new chapters before they are scheduled to get published which are faced by the author/writer. On the other hand, the literary agents, small publishers and book-sellers perish as the trend of Digital Publishing is gaining popularity. Hence, some sort of compromised solution should be sought for the well-being of all the parties involved in Digital Publishing as well as conventional publishing,' Gold said ending the summary.

'I am glad to inform you that we are done with this assignment now, Mr. Styles,' Gold said cheekily.

'Thank you for your kind help, madam. I shall forever remain indebted to you,' Harry said, mimicking Gold's tone.

'You are most welcome, sir. It was a great pleasure to work with you,' Gold said grinning.

'Let's go, eat dinner now,' Harry said as he put his computer and books away.

'Yup. I am starving,' Gold said as stood up.

'I can smell the delicious aroma of my fave garlic parmesan pasta,' Gold said as she walked into the kitchen.

'I was just coming to call you. Dinner is ready,' Mrs. Styles said.

'Mum, didn't you make soup for me?' Harry asked as he sat at the dining table.

'Oh dear, I didn't. It just slipped out of my mind. I am so sorry, love,' his mother replied.

'Oh, okay. You see, my mum completely ignores me when you're having dinner with us,' Harry said, making a face at Gold.

'That's because I'm her favourite,' Gold taunted him.

'Alright, you two. That's enough. Now eat quietly,' Mrs. Styles scolded them both.

'And yes, Gold is right. She is my favourite,' Mrs. Styles said, winking at Gold. They ate dinner chatting away.

'I'll help you do the dishes, Anne,' Gold said to Mrs. Styles as she got up from her hair.

'No honey, I'll manage,' Mrs. Styles said smiling kindly at her.

'But I want to help,' Gold said as she started to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

'Thanks, love,' Mrs. Styles said as she put the left-overs in the fridge.

After Anne and Gold were done with the dishes, Gold said that she should go home.

'See you later, darling. Good night,' Mrs. Styles said, hugging Gold.

'Good night, Anne. See you around,' Gold said as she hugged her back.

'I'll walk you home,' Harry said as he opened the door for Gold.

'Okay,' Gold nodded in agreement.

'Good night, Harry,' Gold said to Harry as they reached her house.

'Good night, Gold. Sleep well,' Harry said, wishing he could kiss Gold good night someday.


End file.
